Youndg Jedi
by chewbacca240
Summary: its tells about two young jedi training to save a princess
1. prologue

Prologue A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...there was a battle between clones and there were droids.The clones had Jedi's on there side but so did the droids and the droids Jedi's were un-usually powerful and this battle would determine who would rule the galaxy. The clones side was called the Republic and the droids side was known as the sith.The sith hired the galaxys best bounty hunter gang to capture a princess on the republics side.The Princesses name is Flore. 


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1 There was a young jedi in training that was training to become a Master Jedi. His name was Sarrkahn and he was young and the age of 23,he was tall...around 6'0,he wears brown hooded robes,long black hair,and a blue light saber. Sarrkahn's twin brother,Errikin, is training with him.They are getting their training by Master Glahd, a Master Jedi with black robes and light blond hair and a height of 6'3 with a purple light saber.  
"The first part of your training will be agility,Jedi must be quick on their feet.",said Master Glahd "But how will we train in this?",asked Errikin "you will run through the swamps of my home"said Glahd "sounds easy enough"said Sarrkahn "eh?sounds easy...but is it?you must not fall,stumble,or trip or you will have to start over...and this run is 5lightyears long.."said Glahd "5lightyears long?!?!?!?!?!"screamed Sarrkahn and Errikin at the same time "naw i was just kidding its only 2miles"said Glahd "thank god.."said the young Jedi they ran the 2miles and they both tripped 5times and had to restart and they both tripped over the finish line,which was a big root, and if your good at math...2 times 510..which in this case,is 10miles.sounds fun doesn't it? Well lets get back to the story..they both had just finished the agility part of the training.  
"that was easy..."said Sarrkahn trying to catch his breath "easy my a..but, I forgot Jedi arent aloud to swear!"said Errikin "boys,boys, no fighting.."said Glahd trying to calm them down "now what?"asked Sarrkahn "now we do lightsaber training pick up those sticks by your feet"said Glahd (They picked up the sticks)  
"you two fight eachother...show no mercy"said the master "ooookkkkk"said the young Jedi They start to fight eachother and being twins,they are equal strength,Sarrkahn swings his hardest and hits Errikins stick,the cause of this action is both sticks break.This fight lasted for 3 hours.  
(Glahd claps)  
"very well done young ones...your next task...will be using the force"  
"now concentrate all your energy and let it flow through your body..a Jedi must be able to concentrate under any reason..once you have done this both of you concentrate on that big boulder and lift it in the air"said Glahd The boys did this...concentrated on the boulder and lifted it in the air...it went higher and higher and higher then they dropped it...and it landed on Glahd's hut.  
(Glahd laughs)  
"very well done boys..I needed a new add-on to that hut anyways...I think you are ready to rescue Princess Flore."said Glahd "what???"asked the boys "we didn't know we have to rescue a princess"  
"you mean you didn't know you were training to save a princess?anyways if you save her you would become master Jedi..so what do you say?"asked glahd the boys looked at eachother..."yes..we will save her." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "ok then,I guess you two will need some ship training eh?"said Glahd "yes I guess we might." said the boys at the same time "ok then follow me" said the master Jedi Glahd took them deep inside the swamp and there awaits 3 ships "ok go ahead and choose your ships"said Glahd The boys ran to the ships and got in.  
"ok now hit the start button in the ship and it will take off"said Glahd they hit the button and you could hear the roar of the ships taking off "there are targets in the air i want you to shoot at"said Glahd over the radio Errikin was shooting at a bunch and doing good until...BOOM!  
Errikin was hit by something and his ship was spiraling downwards. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ...It was a Stormtrooper in a Empiral starfighter!!!!!! He had shot Errikin down and if Errikin would hit the ground he would blow up and die.Sarrkahn dove down and yelled at Errikin to jump out.  
"Erikkin jump out!!" yelled Sarrkahn "Why the heck would i do that?!?!??!?"screamed Erikkin back "Just do it!!"scream Sarrkahn Erikkin jumped out and Sarrkahn opened up his cockpit of his fighter and Erikkin landed in the passanger seat.  
"Now lets go get that trooper.."said Sarrkahn to himself but Erikkin heard "yes,lets"  
Sarrkahn went for the trooper and shot 50 rounds of lasers at it and it blew up.Peices of straw flew everywhere.  
"What the"  
He almost swore but Erikkin reminded him Jedi weren't aloud to swear.  
They saw Master Glahd leaning agaisnt his ship on the ground.  
Sarrkahn landed next to him "Whats with all the straw"  
"It was a test...and you two passed"Said the Master Jedi "A test?!?!??!I almost died!!!!!!" screamed Erikkin "And thats why it made it even more realistic..."said Glahd "Well lets rest and we will fly to Kashykk where the princess is said to be." 


	5. Chapter 4

The flight to Kashykk was not a pleasant one. The ships made a loud noise,they had roaches and seaweed on them,and for some reason...Errikins ship didn't have a seat! But they landed by a bar and had a drink on Kashykk. Sarrkahn Heard two bounty hunters talking.  
"I heard Akki is paying 200credits for Princess Flore."said one bounty hunter(we will call him one)  
"Nah I heard he wants over 500credits for Flore..."said the other one(we will call him two)  
"Really?!?!?!?over 500credits!!!!,thats enough for a new ship and blaster"said one "I know I could really use the money"said two "Hey that kid is listening to us!!!"said one "Lets kill him!!!!"said two The two bounty hunters ran over and went to stab Sarrkahn with a knife but Sarrkahn grabbed his lightsaber and swong it,he cut off one's arm.  
"Ooh...your a Jedi.."said two then ran off like a chicken with its head cut off "Wait!!!!!!!!" one said then ran after him with his arm in his other hand "Very good Sarrkahn" said Glahd "Thank you master"  
They walked outside and there were over 200 of Akki's bounty hunters waiting for the three Jedi.. 


End file.
